Platonism
by Rbc Bones
Summary: O platonismo é a coisa mais bonita do mundo!


Título: Platonism  
Autor:Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Angst / Romance  
Advertências: Tragicamente poético. Sexo  
Classificação: MA / Nc17  
Capítulos: Três  
Completa:[ ] Yes [x] No  
Resumo: _"O platonismo é a coisa mais bonita do mundo."_

**N/Rbc: bom, essa fic está escrita há quase 1 ano já, mas se encaixa em qualquer momento que você quiser, especialmente se você quiser colocá-la depois do episódio 100. É uma das minhas meninas-dos-olhos e a ideia surgiu de alguém que, infelizmente, não sei se chegou a ler... ou se vai ler algum dia. Mas se ela ler algum dia, eu queria dizer que a fic é pra ela. Outra coisa, serão 3 capítulos, contando basicamente a mesma história, mas com pontos de vista bem diferentes. Prometo demorar para atualizar esa fic (triste, eu sei), mas eu estaria mentindo descaradamente se eu prometesse o contrário, já que eu preciso de um humor bastante 'trágico-poético' pra escrevê-la. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Platonism**

**Capítulo 01**

**Some of Us  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut

* * *

**

**SOME OF US**

Alguns de nós sorriem. Alguns de nós choram. Alguns vivem. Alguns amam demais. Mas isso tudo é apenas um jeito para enfrentarmos nossas vidas.

"_O Platonismo é a coisa mais bonita do mundo."_ – eu falei, baixinho.

Eu acreditava nisso. Mas algumas vezes, quando eu ouvia a voz dela, quando eu ouvia o meu nome nos lábios dela, quando eu a via dormir no sofá do escritório, eu queria mandar o platonismo para a p...

Eu amava demais. Eu amava _Temperance Brennan_ demais. Por isso eu tinha que deixá-la ir. Não ir, literalmente. Se eu falasse isso para ela, ela entenderia no sentido literal, claro. Mas eu simplesmente precisava deixá-la... livre.

Ainda estaria ao lado dela, dia após dia. E veria seu sorriso e seus olhos brilharem. Mas principalmente, eu poderia ser alguém para aliviar a alma dela, para não deixá-la cair. E ela seria o mesmo para mim. E mais do que isso. Ela seria sempre o amor da minha vida. Minha Bones.

"_O Platonismo é a coisa mais bonita do mundo." – _dessa vez a voz de Angela soou na minha mente.

Eu parei a alguns passos de Temperance, que estava de costas para mim, debaixo de uma árvore nos jardins do Jeffersonian, e apenas a observei por vários minutos, tendo quase certeza que ela não estava ciente da minha presença. Eu poderia observá-la ali para sempre. Parecia uma paisagem digna de ser pintada e guardada por muito tempo.

Estendi a mão para tocar o ombro dela, que imediatamente virou o rosto para mim e sorriu. E eu pude ver muita coisa nos olhos dela. Algo que eu não podia ver antes. Não queria. E talvez ainda não queira. Porque seria mais fácil, talvez menos dolorido.

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo. Nos olhamos, como fazíamos sempre, sem nem mesmo nos dar conta disso. De algum modo, depois de tanto tempo, agora havia algo mais. Algo implícito nos nossos olhares, na nossa falta de palavras, no meu toque inocente no ombro dela. De uma forma eu sabia que sempre houvera algo mais.

Depois de tanta coisa juntos, tantos perigos, tantos casos, tantas conversas e jantares... tantos momentos, agora fazia sentido que nós dois soubéssemos, de verdade, o que se passava entre a gente. Algo que fazia tanto sentido que doía e sufocava e, eu sei, nós dois queríamos que não fosse verdade. Ou que não tivéssemos descoberto ainda. Não agora, quando ainda tínhamos tanta coisa a fazer. Juntos, mas não totalmente juntos.

Eu a amava demais. E eu sempre soube, desde a primeira vez que vi aquela mulher maravilhosa e estupidamente teimosa, que ela seria a minha vitória e a minha derrota. Ela seria os meus melhores momentos, e os piores. E junto com o meu filho, seria a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Seria o meu maior sonho.

E eu a deixaria assim, como um sonho, até que algum dia eu pudesse acordar e ela pudesse ser minha realidade. No momento, era confortável, era bom mantê-la assim. Era seguro. Para mim e principalmente para ela.

Naquele momento, em que nos olhávamos, em que queríamos assumir, sem palavras, a verdade que nos perseguia por tanto tempo, eu não podia deixá-la ver tudo o que eu queria que ela visse. Eu não a deixaria ver todos os meus defeitos, todos os meus pesadelos, porque eu não queria que ela lidasse com isso agora. Ela já tinha que lidar com os próprios pesadelos. E os meus eram muitos, e eram sombrios e me assustavam todas as noites até que eu pensasse nela para me consolar. Em sonho.

"Oi." – eu disse, tão baixo que apenas ela poderia ouvir.

Ela estava assustada. Eu podia ler isso na expressão do rosto dela, e podia sentir na respiração profunda. Eu sabia como ela não lidava bem com os próprios sentimentos, como tentava suprimi-los e ignorá-los. Talvez por isso ela ainda não estivesse pronta para ficarmos juntos. Porque eu também não estava.

Meus dedos tocaram o rosto de Temperance e delinearam toda a face dela. Ela fechou os olhos, inclinando um pouco o rosto para sentir mais o meu toque. Meu rosto se aproximou do dela e eu deixei que meus olhos gravassem aquele rosto em mente. Meus lábios ficaram tão próximos dos dela que eu podia sentir a respiração dela se chocando com a minha. Num quase beijo.

_Eu poderia beijá-la. Eu poderia fazer o que ela quisesse. Talvez o que eu quisesse. Eu poderia deixar que essa distância desaparecesse, e então eu a teria nos meus braços. Eu a teria para mim e a transformaria na minha realidade._

_Nossos lábios permaneceriam unidos por muito tempo e eu faria com que ela percebesse que eu posso ser tudo para ela, da mesma forma que ela é tudo para mim. _

_Como um romântico assumido, eu levaria meu braço para a cintura dela e a abraçaria enquanto a beijasse. Profundamente, porque eu gostaria que ela sentisse tudo o que eu quero que ela sinta. Entre paixão, carinho, paz, plenitude, felicidade. _

_Amor._

_Eu a levaria para casa. Para a minha casa. E ela diria que como um verdadeiro macho alpha eu gostava de fazer as coisas no meu território. Eu não desmentiria. Afinal, de um jeito ou de outro, ela sempre estaria certa._

_Faria amor com ela. Do jeito dela. Do meu jeito. Com paixão, sem inibição, com gentileza. Tudo ao mesmo tempo._

_Talvez eu saiba que ela goste de algo mais rápido, brusco e passional. Então eu poderia desabotoar a blusa dela e fazer os botões voarem para os lados. Ela me olharia com um sorriso maroto, indicando que queria que eu continuasse. Mas eu não poderia continuar assim por muito tempo. Eu teria que parar e colocar a minha boca na dela, e então deixar que meus lábios sentissem o gosto da pele dela. O gosto de Temperance Brennan teria que ficar marcado para que eu pudesse deixá-la ir embora depois. Bem depois._

_Teria que sentir o gosto do pescoço dela, deixar uma marca ali para que ela soubesse, depois, que ela foi minha. Que ela é minha. Meus lábios alcançariam os seios dela e eu os tocaria com minha língua com tanta gentileza, mas com tanta intensidade que eu tenho certeza que ela deixaria escapar um gemido. E eu sei também que, conhecendo Temperance como eu a conheço, ela não me deixaria tocá-la e senti-la por tanto tempo como eu gostaria. Ela gostaria de ser dominante também. E pelo menos por alguns minutos, eu deixaria._

_Então ela me tocaria e me beijaria como ela quisesse. Ela me teria por inteiro, e se ela não quisesse se ceder por inteiro, eu aceitaria o que ela quisesse me mostrar dela. E, pouco a pouco, ela veria que poderia confiar em mim e que poderia se mostrar. E eu ficaria ainda mais fascinado por ela._

_Temperance teria o tempo que ela quisesse comigo. Se ela quisesse ir rápido, iríamos rápido. Se ela quisesse ir devagar, iríamos devagar. Eu perguntaria como, quando e onde. Porque eu gostaria de conhecê-la. E eu tenho certeza que se eu não perguntasse, ela me diria. Ela me guiaria para onde ela quisesse que eu a tocasse. E eu daria todo o prazer que ela quisesse, por quanto tempo fosse necessário. Como um romântico assumido, eu faria isso._

_Eu tocaria o corpo dela logo depois de sentir o seu gosto. Gravaria em mente o gosto e a textura da pele dela e, a cada vez que eu a tivesse em meus braços, eu poderia conhecê-la ainda mais. Eu poderia evoluir com ela. _

_Minhas mãos envolveriam os seios dela e desceriam até a barriga e tocariam entre as pernas delas. De uma forma tão íntima como os meus lábios tocariam. Eu deixaria que meus dedos deslizassem para dentro dela e veria seu corpo arquear e os olhos de Temperance se fecharem. Outro gemido. E então ela pediria para eu continuar, e quem sabe adicionar mais um dedo. E eu tenho certeza que ela colocaria as mãos dela sobre a minha, me impedindo de afastar até que ela tivesse um orgasmo. Talvez dois. Ou quantos ela quisesse._

_Em algum momento ela me faria parar novamente. E por mais que eu não quisesse, eu deixaria que ela me colocasse contra a parede, ou contra qualquer coisa, e me beijasse com uma paixão reprimida. Com desejo. E talvez com raiva por termos deixado um momento como esse demorar tanto para acontecer._

_Ela colocaria as pernas na minha cintura e então enfrentaríamos o nosso primeiro impasse. Eu olharia nos olhos dela e veria a pressa implícita. Ela iria querer que eu estivesse dentro dela o mais rápido possível. Temperance, por sua vez, olharia nos meus e veria a minha calma. Não tão calma assim. Mas eu gostaria de ir devagar nessa hora, para poder senti-la e fazê-la me sentir. Por inteiro. E como um romântico assumido, eu não abriria mão de, nesse momento, fazer amor com ela de verdade._

_Quebraríamos as leis da física. Em movimentos lentos, ora rápidos, mas cadenciados, seríamos uma só pessoa em estado de plenitude. Ela chamaria meu nome. Meu primeiro nome. Como nunca chamou. E a necessidade estaria tão evidente na voz dela que me faria tremer. E eu chamaria por ela, enquanto me perdia, para sempre, nos olhos dela. Temperance. _

Eu poderia beijá-la. Algum dia eu poderia deixar que essa distância desaparecesse e o meu sonho se tornasse realidade. Não hoje. Eu não poderia deixar que o conforto e a segurança de nossa atual situação de amizade e parceria desaparecessem nesse momento. Não ainda. E ela concordava comigo.

Fechei os olhos e senti uma vez mais a respiração dela bater contra a minha. Então eu desviei os meus lábios para a testa dela e a beijei, longamente, fazendo-a suspirar e envolver o meu pescoço com os braços.

Ficamos assim por vários minutos. Talvez horas. A posição era tão confortável e bem vinda que o tempo não importava. Em algum momento de nossas vidas admitiríamos, em alto e bom som, o que já estava tão claro para todo mundo. Menos para nós. Essa era a maneira mais segura para ficarmos, como parceiros e amigos.

E eu havia finalmente encontrado algum consolo para a minha alma. Por algum tempo, talvez. E muito embora minha alma estivesse gritando e enlouquecendo, eu não devolveria o coração de Temperance Brennan, que eu havia roubado para ser apenas meu.

"O platonismo é a coisa mais bonita do mundo." – eu falei bem baixinho, sem ter certeza se ela ouvira ou não.

Alguns de nós aceitam. Alguns de nós admitem. Alguns mentem. Alguns amam. Alguns fazem tudo isso. E eu a amava demais para ficar com ela.

**Fim do Capítulo 01**

**x.x.x**


End file.
